The invention concerns a process for the measurement of an object geometry, especially a workpiece or tool geometry, by means of a coordinate measuring device, whereby the object geometry is recorded by means of an optical sensor, such as a camera, and represented as an image content, and whereby, within the image content, geometric structures suitable for the measurement of the object, such as geometric elements or contours, are selected and subsequently evaluated.
To date, coordinate measuring devices with image processing have required the triggering of all, or of the significant, image processing functions by manual interaction. Thus, for example, the image is saved manually after the coordinate measuring device has been set to the optimum lighting state and the correct position. After the image content is manually saved, a similar manual selection of the geometric structures suitable for measurement of the object takes place, by setting windows that select the area of interest. In this process, it must be taken into account that the selection is generally performed on the basis of the user's subjective impression, making measurement or programming into a time-consuming process, which also frequently involves intrinsic errors.
The present invention is founded on the problem of developing a process for the measurement of an object geometry, of the type described above, in such a way that the measurement operation can be performed quickly and without errors, even by untrained operators.